The A to H of Bones
by BonesPixi
Summary: A series of one-shots, none are connected. Each one-shot complies with a letter of the alphabet. All Characters, Most Genres. possible fluff in some stories. So please give it a shot and read. Love to know what you think. F is Forever, B
1. Apologise

**So i wanted to write a lot of one-shots for my project so i decided to write them in an alphabetical order, so heres the first one. I hope you like**

_**Apologise **_

"It's your son's 11th birthday, Booth you have to be there", Brennan was trying to push Booth away from his work, this was a first, it was usually the other way around, he getting her out of work for personal time.

"I know Bones, he is MY son, and I just think he'll understand if I was out catching this sick son of a bitch rather than being at his birthday party that his mum is throwing him", Booth continued to look through the files that were on his desk.

"I just think being there for a few hours will help all of us, so please?"

"What if in that few hours, he kills again, and we weren't there to stop it? What if while we are having fun another girl gets brutally murdered? Would you be able to live with yourself?" His voice was beginning to raise and he was getting angry, not at Brennan, but at the fact that he desperately wanted to go to his son's birthday, but he was torn between that and finding the killer's new victim before it was too late for her.

"Yes, because we're not close to catching him anyway, and the next kill could help us get closer, because at the moment we don't have many clues on how to find him".

"I really don't understand you sometimes, how could you be so heartless?" he only realised what he had said once the words were already out and couldn't be taken back.

Brennan just stood where she was for a few seconds; slight tears were filling at the rims of her eyes. She was mad at Booth, she hadn't been truly mad at him for a few years now. She grabbed her coat that was on the back of the chair which was closest to her and stormed out of Booth's office slamming the door as she exited.

The elevator would take to long as I had only just closed by time she reached it. She headed to the stairs which were close by. She opened the door to the stairway and started running down the flights of stairs. She arrived at the parking lot within a minute and headed straight for her car.

Booth knew that giving her space was good, but not this time. He couldn't let her drive away without apologising to her. He took Brennan's lead and took the stairwell; he arrived at the bottom of the staircase just second after Brennan did, he rushed to catch up to her, and he could tell from the way she was walking that she was hurting.

"Bones!" but she didn't react; it was like she wasn't even listening. "Hey Bones I'm sorry!" Again there was no reaction. He ran up and faced her making he look at him. "I'm so sorry Bones, I didn't mean it, and you know that, you have to know that. It just slipped out, it's not true".

Tears fell down her cheeks, not believing him she knew the truth. "It is true, I'm more heartless than anyone else, and everyone knows it's true".

"Hey don't say that, please just don't say that". Booth pleaded, more tears fell from Brennan's eyes, which made him take a step closer, put one of his hands up to her face and wipe her tears away. He then pulled her into a hug, trying to calm her down, which had work a lot in the past and he only hoped that it would now. After about thirty seconds he started to talk again. "You are definitely not Heartless, you wanted me to go to my son's birthday then be at work. That isn't Heartless, that's caring, thoughtful, loving and considerate. That's definitely not heartless. Just remember that. Okay?"

"Okay".

"And if it will make you happy, I'll go to Parker's Birthday, and you can come to".

"Thank you Booth".

Booth led Brennan to the car with his hand on the small of her back, and headed in the direction of Rebecca's house.

**Please tell me what you think by review or alerting the story :)**


	2. Baseball

_**Baseball**_

The little league baseball season was in full swing; literally the other team was hitting them out the park. Parker was disappointed, this was the game he wanted to win, he had invited the whole of the squint squad and they were sitting there in the stands, keeping smiles on their faces even though they were down by three runs.

The other team had their bases loaded, and the best player was coming up to base. He had been hitting home runs each time when it was his turn to bat.

Parker's coach was getting worried he knew his team would be down by seven runs if things didn't change soon. He knew what he had to do.

"Time-out!" He called, getting his team in. They all ran in at once. "Okay, you guys are doing great out there", he said not believing it himself.

"No we aren't, we suck", Alex stated who was currently pitching. "And my arm is killing me".

"That's what I thought, so Alex bench, Parker Pitcher, okay hands in". The whole team put their hands in to the circle.

"1, 2, 3, Tigers!" They all called and threw their hands up.

"Parker's going to pitch", Booth said to the group of people he was with.

"Good, they might actually have a chance to win", Hodgins said putting more pieces of popcorn in his mouth.

"They aren't doing that bad", Angela said as she slapped Hodgins' shoulder and the popcorn missed his mouth and landed on the floor below them.

"Thanks", he said sarcastically.

"Guys, just please watch", Booth said trying to get Hodgins and Angela's attention back to the game. "Come on Parker!" He called supporting his son.

Hearing this Parker took a deep breath, and stepped up to the pitching plate. He threw the best fast ball he had ever pitched and the batter missed.

"Strike one", the umpire called.

"Good going Park!" Booth called from the stand.

"Is that good, Booth?" Brennan asked.

"Yes Bones, he has only got to get two more and that player is out".

"Which I'm guessing is good".

"Yes Bones, you've been to Parker's games before, you should know this by now".

"I would but Parker never has pitched while I've been here before, and I mainly focus on him rather than the game."

"Okay, well just know he's doing great".

They both focused their attention back to Parker pitching making the same player miss the ball again.

"Strike two".

"Come on Parker just one more", the coach called.

When the ball returned to him, he picked it up and used all his might and pitched it faster than Alex had ever done.

"Strike three. Batter up".

"Wohooooo", the crowd called, the loudest was from Angela who had scared Hodgins so much that most of his popcorn fell out of the container.

"Oh god, Angela keep it down please", Hodgins pleaded.

"Well if you focused more on the game then the food in your hands that wouldn't of happen".

"Hey it's not my fault I prefer the team I like to win".

"Their coming back", Angela said.

"Really?"

"Guys the game", Booth interrupted their conversation again.

"Sorry", they both said simultaneously.

The other team had two strike outs, one more and Parker's team would be up to bat. Luckily the next batsman was the same one who owned the other strike out, and Parker got him out easily.

"Swap sides", the umpire called and Parkers team ran in and the other team ran out.

By the time that the team had the three strike outs they were ahead by two runs. Parker actually thought they could win the game. There was only one more inning left until the end of the game. Parker was back pitching, and it looked like he was going to become a more permanent pitcher.

Due to Parker's pitching the other team was only now in front by one. So it was a tight game, but both teams had a feeling that the Tigers were going to win.

Although the fielding team tried hard and worked as fast as possible they couldn't get people out fast enough. Parker's team ended up winning by five runs. Which was their best win all season.

"Hey Parker, great game, are you gonna come out and celebrate", Alex asked.

"I would but my Dad and his friends are here and they said we would go to the diner". Parker replied.

"You're going out with your dad and his friends to celebrate?" Alex asked as it was the stupidest thing he had ever heard.

"Yeah they are like my family, they are really nice".

"Okay, well have fun, see you next week then", Alex said as he waved goodbye.

"Hey Parks, that was a great game" Booth said as the group meet up with the little boy.

"Yeah it was really intense, I could not take my eyes off the game", Hodgins lied.

"I saw you Hodgins, you were eating you're popcorn most of the time", Parker said making the bug doctor get embarrassed.

"Well only when the other team was up, but when you were playing it was like I was watching a new Joel Zumaya".

"Who?" Angela and Brennan asked at the same time.

"He threw the fastest recorded pitch in Major league baseball history".

"Oh yeah sorry, how did I ever forget", Angela said sarcastically.

"So Park, you ready to go?"

"Yep, I'm going to get a milkshake".

"You can get anything, you lead you're team to victory, and a champion can get whatever they want", Booth offered.

"Then can I have a car?" Parker asked cheekily.

"Not until you get your driver licence".

"Lame".

"So whose car do you want to go in, Angela and Hodgins or Bones and Me?"

"Yours".

"Okay, we'll see you guys at the diner", Angela said.

They headed towards the car park and hopped in each of their cars. And they drove away from the park and in the direction of the diner.

They had a great day after that. Celebrating with Parker and doing all the things he wanted to do.


	3. Come On

_**Come on**_

Booth was sitting on the couch in Brennan's office watching her work while. They had just finished up on a case and she was finishing up her paperwork, Booth had already finished his, Brennan always had more than he did.

"Hey Bones, how long do you think you'll be?" Booth asked after a half an hour of just sitting there watching her type away on her keyboard.

"Only another ten minutes", Booth didn't believe her but knew it wasn't best to rush paperwork.

After a while he looked at his watch again, sure enough the ten minutes had flown by and the ten minutes had turned in to another half an hour.

"Come on Bones, let's go, I'm hungry". He said as he went over to her desk.

"No Booth, I need to finish my work".

"You do know that I'm stronger then you, so I can just pick you up, right?"

"You do know I have black belts in many types of martial arts".

"And I know you know that I have a gun".

"Well I would too, but someone won't let me have one, and you would never dare hurt me", she had got him there, but he was really getting hungry, and he knew she hadn't eaten anything for a few hours now.

"Please Bones; you said you would be finished twenty minutes ago".

"Yes and then I remember I had to include some other information, which I am not finished yet. If you are so hungry, you could always go by yourself".

"You know I don't like eating alone, and if you don't come to the founding fathers with me now, when will you eat?"

"I'll eat when I get home", she said straight forwardly.

"No you won't, you be tired from doing work and you when you did get home at an ungodly hour you won't have the energy to cook yourself anything so you'll just get into bed".

"How do you know?" Brennan said with her hands on her hips.

"'Cause I know you Bones, and you can't deny that that's the truth", he said with a smug grin on his face.

"Fine I'll pick up something on the way home".

"No you won't, all the good places will be closed by then", he knew he had her.

"Grrrr", she said as she scrunched her face up and pointed at him, and at this point Booth knew he had won.

"Okay, good. Now grab your coat and let's go".

"Let me just finish this paragraph, please".

"Fine but I will be watching you, to make sure it's only one paragraph".

"Do you not trust me?"

"Not when it comes to you saying how long you'll be working".

"Fine".

Within five minutes they were out of the Jeffersonian and on their way to the Founding Fathers for a long overdue dinner. They both ordered their regular meal and Booth got a beer and Brennan got a glass of wine.

"See Bones isn't this better than being at the lab doing work?" He asked as he cut a piece of his steak a moved it toward his mouth.

"Yes Booth, what do you want me to say, 'I would much rather be here eating dinner with you than being at the lab finishing my work'?"

"Yeah, that sounds good".

"Well than I much rather being here", at the both smiled.

They finished their meals, Booth took the cheque, and despite his partner's insistence for her to take her half, they got back in his car. They drove back to the Jeffersonian so she could pick up her car and then parted for the night.

**Hope you liked next chapter will be called Demons.**


	4. Demons

_**Demons**_

He had his Demons, everyone did. But most people didn't have them in their past, future and present.  
He had killed people while he was in the Army and while he worked for the FBI, all of them times them people were a danger to society, they were going to kill other humans or himself, so for the most part he didn't feel responsible.  
His demons in the present weren't a person, but really thoughts of things he didn't act upon, they didn't need to be there and they wouldn't be if he just told her everything he wanted her to know.  
The Demons in his future were going to be the thoughts that it was his fault of the way things turned out if he didn't change the way the present was going.  
He knew it wouldn't be easy but knew he had a chance of making them demons go away unlike the ones in his past as a sniper.  
He couldn't change the past but the future was his to mould however he likes, and he knew if he didn't act now, things would become a lot harder to change.

He started to drive to the Jeffersonian, not knowing what he would say but knew he wouldn't (couldn't) chicken out, not this time. He knew she knew how he felt, but he would have to somehow open her eyes to see what he truly wanted from her.  
He didn't want her change; he loved her exactly as she was. From her scientific rational empiricist brain to her open and caring heart that was once blocked by the walls that had taken many of her teenage years after her parents left to build, and taken him years to gradually pull down brick by brick.

He walked through the automatic doors which led him to the front of the forensic platform check to see if she was up there, which she wasn't so he headed straight for her office. She was sitting at the computer desk typing away. He knocked on the door getting her attention before walking into her office.

"Hey Booth, is there a case?"

"No".

"Then what is it?"

"I needed to tell you something", Temperance Brennan wasn't normally confused but at this time she was, which Booth saw. "I needed to tell you, you don't need to change".

"What?" She was still confused.

"I'm telling you, you don't need to change you are perfect just the way you are".

"Booth I still don't know what you are talking about, so please inform me".

"You told me that you couldn't change, but I don't care I don't want you to, I love you exactly how you are". She finally understood what he was talking about.

"Please Booth; don't bring this up, not now".

"Well when's it going to be a good time, because I've been waiting for that time for years now, and no such moment has come, so let's just make it now".

"I told you already, I don't know how to change".

"And I'm telling you that I don't want you to", he said as he took small steps towards where she was sitting.

"Booth please..." Except she didn't know what to say, she did love him, but knew she couldn't give him what he deserved to have.

"Why? Give me one good reason", he was still walking towards her.

"The FBI".

"Screw the FBI".

"Fine, I can't be who you want me to be", she replied with light tears running down her cheeks.

"That's just it; you can because you already are everything I want", he said as he knelt down next to her chair and wiped the tears out her eyes.

"Okay let's give it a chance".

"And I promise no matter how things turn out, things will be better", he said as he leaned up to kiss her.

He knew he had just changed his fate. He wouldn't have the demons in his future and they weren't in his present anymore. He didn't care about the demons in his past because they were over and he couldn't turn back time and change all the things that had happened then and make them turn out differently. For the first time in many months he was truly happy with the way things were with his relationship with Bones.


	5. Escaping

Hey guys its been a while, sorry bout that, life gets in the way. So this story is what Brennan was thinking in between 4th season finale and 5th season premeire, hope you enjoy.

_**Escaping **_

Every second, every minute, every hour, every day, I was there for him, just watching him as he slept. All I could do was stare, I couldn't save or help him, I had done my part. I just sat on the chair in the hospital room typing away writing another story to pass the time. I didn't leave; I couldn't leave. I needed to be there with him when he woke up. It seems stupid but I wanted to be the first person when he came to. People came and went by all day; I seemed to be the only person who was there all four days while he was in a coma. What does that say about me? That I need him to live? That I would stop living if he did? No, that's not me that cannot be. I'm a stronger person then that. I have to be. I've been like that for my whole life almost; I couldn't of change that much since I met him, could I? I guess I could always find out, I wasn't considering the dig in Guatemala before, but his Doctors say he's fine and well on his way to recovery, so it's not as if I am leaving him while he is at his worst, he is probably almost at his best or at least his best in the past year. And it won be forever, just for three months or so, not long at all, I have been on digs that last longer than a year before, three months is nothing if you compare it to a year. I wouldn't be leaving him all alone; he's got Cam, Angela, Hodgins and Sweets. They might not be his favourite company but, they probably will be better companions for him at this time. And he wouldn't be able to work for a few weeks or more and even after that he will only be really allowed to do paperwork, which means I am not really needed for a while. So it would be best if I went away for a few months.

Angela says when I'm scared I run away, but that's not true is it, well not always anyway. And I wouldn't call it runaway, I just enjoy the history part of it, which I don't get to do that much anymore while working with Booth, so I'm not running away, I'm just going away to go something I am passionate about, that's it. And it seems that now is as good of time as any to go, seeing as I probably won't be working in the field for a while anyway. So that's it, I am going to Guatemala. There are many reasons for me to go, far more than reasons for me to stay. I could be there within a day, and I would be doing far more over there, then I would be doing over here. I just need to call the director of the dig, tell them I would like to join and then book a plane ticket, pack my bag, say my goodbyes, go to the airport and then catch my plane. So nothing is stopping me, so why can't I make a simple call? I was once told if you need to make many excuses for leaving, then maybe you should stay. Is that what I am doing, making excuses to support me into leaving. Why would I need to do that? I am confident in my decision, all I have to do is pick up the phone and I am done.

After I hung up the phone, I quickly do everything I need to before I head to the Jeffersonian and inform Cam on my plans for the next few months, I believe she was shocked but I am unsure why, going on digs I something I always do, at least once a year, maybe even twice. As for Angela all she did was cry, I wasn't surprised she hated me going to Guatemala, she also thought I would never come back, which was ridiculous as I always came back. I knew Hodgins wouldn't be happy with me going, he hated not being able to work murders, he liked there being justice in the world, but I told him there will be plenty of murders for the team to solve on my return. I didn't really want to see Booth, he was one of the reasons I was going. So I locked up my office, then went to my car and started to drive to Booth's place. I told him I was leaving for a bit, but I would be back soon, he seemed to understand, so I gave him a final hug and left his apartment.

The Plane leaves in about one hour so I drove quickly home grabbed my belongings and headed to the airport. There was no goodbye committee, not that I would expect one, I have already said my goodbyes. The loud speaker announced my flight, so I headed to the gate. The plane was virtually empty, only myself and few other people. As I sat in my seat I started thinking if I had made the right decision, and by the time we were in the air, I realised I was wrong, but by then it was to late, I was already heading to Guatemala.

Hope you liked it, shoot me a review saying what i could improve or whatever, havent written creatively in so long, every review helps. thanks


	6. Forever

_**Forever**_

They had been officially dating for nearly over a year now, and although Booth knew the answer would most probably be no, he couldn't help feel that he needed to ask. His proposal had been rejected many times before by other women, but this time was the first he thought he already knew the answer and wouldn't be disappointed with the outcome. He didn't plan a romantic evening, or buy an overly expensive ring, and it wouldn't be over a positive pregnancy test. This time would be different. He loved this woman more than life itself; she was his best friend, his partner and one day hopefully the mother to his children.

They drove to the diner in his SUV, sat in their normal booth and wait for their usual meal to come out. He didn't know when would be a good time to ask, but he knew he wanted to do it today. The held pleasant conversation for a while, Brennan hadn't insult any part of him and he hadn't needed to correct her, so now seemed to be as good of time as any. Brennan's hand slid across the table until it reached the basket of chips. Booth took this opportunity and grabbed her hand. Brennan was shocked and confused. "What? I can't eat your chips anymore?"

"No it's not that, you can eat my chips whenever you want Bones", Booth answered back.

"Then can I have my hand back?"

"In a minute, just I need to ask you something".

"Okay, is it about the case?"

"No, it's just that I love you-".

"I love you too"

"I really needed to hear that, gives me confidence in what I'm about to do", a confused look came to Brennan's face. "I can't do this", Booth said looking at the look on Brennan's face and letting go of her hand.

"Can't do what? What haven't you asked me yet?"

"Forget it, it's not important".

"Okay, but it seemed important, and you know you can ask me anything".

"I know, I thought I could stand it again but I just realised I can't".

"All right, well Wendell found that the victim worked as Gardener and was most likely stabbed with weapon shaped like a shovel, but smaller-".

"You know what? Screw it! You love me, I love you, I can imagine my life without you, I want to be with you forever, and I think you feel the same about me, so...will you marry me?"

Brennan was shocked, which didn't go unnoticed by Booth, who started giving off arguments on why she should say yes like, 'The FBI wouldn't mind, they would probably prefer it, as they could be sure we wouldn't break up everyday' or 'How it would save the environment because they would be using the same car, and living in the one house, so the commute between would be non-existent'. Brennan took in all this information, and it all made sense to her, so she couldn't help but say "Okay". Booth was still busy trying to convince her saying 'She could finally have the child with him she's been wanting for the past few years'.

"Just please think about it, don't say 'No' straight away, please", Booth pleaded to Brennan.

"Didn't you hear me Booth-"

"Oh God, I knew this was going to happen".

"No Booth, I said Okay", Brennan reached out and grabbed his hand again. "I'll marry you".

"What? Seriously?"

"Yes, everything you just said are good reasons, but I have been telling myself for awhile now that I wasn't married because I hadn't found a good enough reason to, but you aren't just a good reason you're a great reason".

"That was unexpected; I seriously thought you were going to say no".

"If it was anyone else I would of", Booth kissed Brennan's hand and mouthed 'I love you, forever'. Brennan smiled, she knew that forever could not happen but she hoped it would.

Please tell me what you think, did it seem real? unsure... :(


	7. Gifts

_**Gifts**_

Brennan had been staring at her computer screen for what had been hours; time just flew by when she was writing a new story. This story wasn't like her normal types. It still had the crime they had to solve but Kathy and Andy had finally become a real couple. She could finally see parallels between her characters in the book and her real life. She didn't need Angela's input in this one; she had her own personal experience to base it on. She and Booth had just become a real couple too. Well really about seven and a half months ago. She had started to write the new book ever since she started to get bored waiting for Booth to get home. She found the lab a lot more tedious now that she wasn't allowed to go in to the field and solve crimes. She had started her maternity leave about a month early because of that fact. The FBI had insisted greatly that she could not go out into the field after they found out she was pregnant. So after about three months of paperwork at the lab she left to start her leave.

She had found just being at home unexciting until she found a great idea for her new book. She knew what the fans liked now and although she had never liked putting the fluff in her stories, that had always been Angela's idea, she had now come around to it.  
The sound of keys startled her out of her daze, she didn't realise how late it had gotten, Booth was already home with their dinner in plastic bags in his hand.

"Did I surprise you?" Booth asked, as if he didn't already know the answer.

"Yes, you surely did, time had gotten away from me".

"Well sorry anyway", Booth said as he leaned in and gave her a kiss on the check. Then crouched down and rubbed her stomach. "How's our little baby doing?"

"She's doing quite well, just hungry", Brennan said with a smile.

"We have to fix that don't we?"

"What did you bring home tonight?"

"I would have brought home Thai food, but I knew that upsets the baby, so just the normal from the diner, I know you can still eat that".

"Thanks, I'll just get some plates then".

"Why bother, we can just eat on the couch".

"Okay, I guess then I'll just get drinks, what did you want?" Brennan asked as she headed toward the kitchen.

"Just water will do".

Brennan got to glasses out the cupboard and filled them up and then headed to the couch where Booth was now sitting and placing their dinner on the coffee table in front of the TV. That was one thing that had changed since Booth moved in, a far bigger TV was needed. She sat down and placed the glasses next to the food.

"So how was work today?" Brennan asked.

"It would have been better if you were there; I really miss us working together".

"Well once this little one is in this world", she said as she put her hand to her stomach, "I'll be able to go back to work".

"I can't wait, just one more month and our beautiful baby girl will be in this world".

After the meal was finished Booth got up and put the rubbish in the bin then came back to the couch and wrapped his around his partner. The TV was on in the background but he didn't seem to watch it, he was contempt with just staring at the top of Brennan's head. He loved this woman, he couldn't believe he was so lucky that he got this incredible woman, and she was carrying his child. He couldn't believe that in one short month that he would have one of the most amazing gifts in the world, a complete family.


	8. Homework and Housework

**Homework and Housework**

Brennan and Booth had been living together now for about six months. They had a routine down, and they were happy with it. Parker would come over every second weekend and sometimes on a Wednesday, if he didn't have to much homework and if they weren't working on a case much, But even so Brennan helped Parker with his Homework and both Brennan and Booth had learnt to keep the office at the office, and only under special circumstances did they bring case files home. Mostly Parker would lie about his homework to his mother so he could go to his Dad's and Bones' house, they both didn't encourage his lying but Booth never really got that mad about it, he got to spend more time with his son and the homework got done, and usually it was to a better standard then it was when he did it at Rebecca's, Brennan Helped him a lot, but never did his work for him.

Booth could tell she would be a good mother; it was in her nature, wired into her DNA, even if she didn't believe it, he knew it. He couldn't help but think 'if this was what she was like with someone else's kid, what would she be like with her own?'

It was a Wednesday night and Parker was over. He had brought over some Maths problems that were due for the next night. Parker knew that Bones was a better teacher then his Mum was, He always hated doing maths work while he was at his mum's she usually did it all for him. But Bones gave him the same sought of problem and showed him how to work it out, and then he would do the original problem o his own completely understanding it. Booth was glad he had Brennan to help his son, he could never understand the maths in school, he found it pointless, what was he ever be that he needed to know what x was. He understood the basic stuff. I could draw a pretty mean graph and he didn't need a calculator to tell him what 2+2 equalled. He was right he didn't need anything more then that, not in the job he did now. And if he did he just asked the Squint Squad.

"Hey guys, what did you want for dinner tonight?" Booth called from the kitchen.

"Do you want pizza?" Brennan asked Parker as they sat in the lounge, she whispered like it was a secret.

"That would be cool". Parker whispered back.

"Booth!" Brennan called to get his attention"

"Yeah!" he shouted back.

"Parker and I want Pizza".

"Do you now?"

"Yes please" Parker called out.

"Okay well do we want a Half Vegetarian and Half Hawaiian and Meat-lovers?"

"Sounds good Booth".

"Okay I'll order them, then go get them". Booth grabbed the phone and dialled the number for their favourite pizza place.

Brennan and Parker went back to finishing the maths problems he had left. Parker was smart once he understood something; he was so fast to complete it. He started with 20 problems and with five minutes of Brennan showing him how to do it, he had completed around half.

"Okay orders place, I'll be back in fifteen minutes" Booth kissed Parker on the head. "Be good for Bones".

"When am I not, Dad?" Parker said as he rolled his eyes, embarrassed at his father's affection.

Booth then went over and kissed Brennan lightly on the lips, it was a kissed that they had done hundred's of times and would do a thousand more times. It was enough to say I love you, and the both appreciated it. "Bye". Booth said as he left by the front door.

Parker finished the next ten within five minutes. After Booth left and Brennan could see that Parker understood what to do she got up and started to tidy up the apartment, it wasn't all that messy, but she thought Booth deserved to come home with dinner to nice home. She had changed a lot they had gotten together, but she was happy about that.

"Bones, I finished can you check them?"

"Have you checked them first? Because that is how you will learn if you done something wrong, double check all your work."

'Okay, but will you triple check them once I've done this?"

"Absolutely".

Brennan went back to cleaning, she stacked the dishwasher and started to wash the dishes that couldn't go in, and then washed downed the benches.

"Okay I'm done now".

"Okay I'll come check, but I'm sure you've gotten most of them all right". Brennan studied them all for one minute, seeing all the working out was right. "Good job, I knew you were going to get them all right. So your homework is done, and so is the housework, do you just want to watch TV until your Dad gets bad?"

"Alright". Parker said as he grabbed the remote before Bones could put it on a documentary channel, he preferred watching cartons, especially after finishing his homework.

Booth came home to see both of his favourite people rugged up on the couch, he went over, and Brennan moved over to make room for Booth in the middle. They were all happy right in this moment, no one wanted to move, and no one did until Parker fell asleep and they put him in his bed and then both got ready for bed too.

**Tell me what you think im not 100% sure i like it**


End file.
